ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Corridor of Elders
Were you looking for the location? The Corridor of Elders is the tenth and final episode in the fourth season, and the 44th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description The ninja and fighters discover there's a strategic location called the Corridor of Elders where they can make their last stand against Chen's Anacondrai army ... but even with the new Destiny's Bounty, their forces still aren't strong enough. Fortunately, Pythor escapes Chen's clutches and discovers there is one spell in the Book of Magic that could stop the war, but at a serious cost. Plot Chen's Anacondrai army lands in Jamanakai Village as its citizens flee in terror. The army continues onward, as Chen declares they won't stop until every village is conquered. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the other Elemental Masters are scattered all around Ninjago after chasing down the decoy trucks. Chen hacks the city's airwaves and speaks with Garmadon and his allies, unveiling that Garmadon stole Wu's letter to Misako. Wu is infuriated, though Skylor urges them not to fight. In Chen's abandoned camp, Pythor runs from the swamp rat, but manages to escape and find the Book of Spells. Learning that Chen's army is conquering Ninjago, Pythor devises a way to defeat them. Neuro uses his Element to regroup the Elemental Masters in the Samurai X Cave, where they make a plan to fight Chen's followers, who have conquered the east coast of Ninjago. Wu proposes they use the Corridor of Elders to make their final stand, and everyone agrees. The Elemental Masters journey across Ninjago to rally support from its citizens. Eventually, the Ninja and their allies arrive at the Corridor and prepare for battle. Chen's army arrives and starts fighting, with the Ninja and their allies holding them back. In the sky, Nya, Misako, Wu and Garmadon fly Destiny's Bounty 2.0, using it to destroy the cultists' vehicles. However, Chen uses the Roto Jet to blast apart the Corridor's walls, allowing his army to start passing through. Having escaped Chen's camp by riding the swamp rat, "Rodrigo," Pythor arrives at the battle with the Book of Spells. Lloyd takes Pythor aboard the Bounty, where he explains how Garmadon can defeat Chen's army. Since he cursed Arcturus and the Anacondrai generals, Garmadon can take their place and allow them to escape and curse Chen's army. Garmadon realizes the sacrifice is their only way to victory, though Lloyd is infuriated and angrily departs. He dives into the battle and takes his anger out on the fake Anacondrai, as he remembers his past with his father. Aboard the Bounty, Wu begins reading the spell to open the Cursed Realm; by now, he and Misako have forgiven Garmadon for his wrongdoings. Lloyd suddenly returns, and opts to read the spell himself - deeming it fair that he sends him off. As the portal opens, Garmadon says he sought to make the world in his image, but realizes he did so in Lloyd. Lloyd finishes reading the spell, and Garmadon ascends to the portal. As a flash of light subsides, the spirits of Arcturus and his generals arrive at the battle; they condemn Chen's followers to the Cursed Realm, with Arcturus personally denouncing Chen before banishing him as well. With the war over, Lloyd is distraught by the loss of his father, but Arcturus arrives and praises him and Pythor for their heroism. Arcturus also restores Pythor to his original size, before he and the generals depart for another realm. The Ninja and Elemental Masters agree to keep in contact, as they go their separate ways after the war's end. As their allies clean up the Corridor of Elders, the Ninja, Nya, Wu and Misako commemorate the life of Garmadon, as a statue of him is built in the Corridor. While the group honors Garmadon, Lloyd burns the Book of Spells. Not far from the scene, a ghostly figure appears, having escaped from the Cursed Realm. It angrily growls the name "Morro." Cast *Arcturus - Scott McNeil *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gravis - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Michael Dobson *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *This is the first season finale episode of the series to not take place in Ninjago City—the final fights with The Great Devourer, The Overlord and the Golden Master all took place there, while the final final fight with the Anacondrai Cultists takes place at the Corridor of Elders. **This is also the first season finale episode where there is not a single main antagonist that the Ninja have to battle. In the previous three seasons, the Ninja had to fight the three adversaries mentioned in the item above. *Pythor continues his habit of naming his "allies" Rodrigo. In the previous episode, he named a miniature soccer ball Rodrigo, which was a reference to the film Cast Away, where a soccer ball was called Wilson. Here, Pythor gives the same name to the Swamp Rat that tried to eat him in the previous episode. *Symbolism: After the original Anacondrai generals are freed from the Cursed Realm and they begin cursing Chen's followers, a group of six fake Anacondrai are seen being lifted towards the Cursed Realm portal. In the next shot, we see the seven original Anacondrai generals rise up before the ninja and their allies. The fake Anacondrai symbolize the original generals, as it is inferred that now they're taking their place in the Cursed Realm. *This is the last episode in three years where Master Wu wears his traditional outfit, which he has worn for every episode of the series except when he was turned into a cyborg. In the next season, he wears a new outfit. **The next time he wears his original outfit is in "Green Destiny," the season finale of Season 9: Hunted. **Wu wore a different outfit in 9450 Epic Dragon Battle and 70505 Temple of Light—two sets from two different seasons. Both sets featured the same outfit, but Wu still never wore it in the series. *Cyrus Borg makes a speaking cameo near the beginning of the episode, as he warns the people of Ninjago about the Anacondrai threat over the radio. This marks his first appearance since the first episode of the season, "The Invitation," where he also made a cameo near the beginning. *Chen makes a comment during the episode, "Ships aren't supposed to fly! Sink it!" This is the first time an antagonist makes a comment on the abnormal fact that Destiny's Bounty is a flying pirate ship. *Pythor's normal size is finally restored in this episode, having previously been in his miniscule state since "The Titanium Ninja." *This is the first episode where all of the Serpentine side with the ninja. In "The Curse of the Golden Master," all of the Serpentine helped the ninja, except Pythor, who was in the midst of a grand scheme. In this episode, all of the Serpentine return, this time participating in a battle with the ninja, and in the later half of the episode Pythor joins them as well. *This is the second time where Garmadon has defeated the main antagonist of a season. In the first season, he defeated The Great Devourer using the Golden Weapons. In this episode, he defeats the Anacondrai Cultists by banishing them to the Cursed Realm. When defeating the Great Devourer, he had help from the ninja, who gave him their weapons. Here, he has help from his son Lloyd, who banishes him. *Interestingly enough, Pythor is wearing a brown "vest" in this episode, having worn a prison shirt in "The Greatest Fear of All" and the beginning of this episode. The Anacondrai Cultists wore similar vests throughout this season, with most of them being torn apart following their transformations into "Anacondrai." The origins of these vests are unknown, as it is possible that the original Anacondrai wore them at times (which is unlikely, as they were never seen during the Serpentine War flashback in "Spellbound"). **Oddly enough, Pythor somehow has this vest in minuscule size as well. How he obtained it (or possibly created it) is unknown. **Pythor also wears this vest in the Ninja DB X set, which features his white variant. Ironically, this is the only episode where he wears the vest, as he appeared without the vest throughout the previous season. * In "Spellbound," six Anacondrai generals, including Arcturus, were banished to the Cursed Realm. However, when Garmadon is banished in order to free the generals, there are seven of them that emerge from the portal. It is possible that one general was banished earlier or later than the others or it could be just an error. *This is the first season of Ninjago to end with a teaser for the next one, as it features the upcoming major antagonist, Morro, at the end of the episode. **It is also the second season of Ninjago to end with a character making a sacrifice and "dying," with Zane having sacrificed himself ten episodes earlier to defeat the Golden Master. In this episode, Garmadon sacrifices himself to banish the Anacondrai Cultists to the Cursed Realm. However, he, along with his former master, are seen again 10 episodes later. *As his fake Anacondrai carry him towards the Corridor of Elders, Chen remarks that he wants them to carve his face into the Corridor of Elders when they take a break. While this never comes to be, in honor of his sacrifice, Chen's former pupil, Garmadon, has his faced carved into it instead. *This marks the first time where the Serpentine have been involved in a battle since their imprisonment by the Stone Army in "The Day Ninjago Stood Still." *This marks Mother Doomsday's first speaking appearance since "The Last Voyage" and Gravis' only speaking role overall. *''Destiny's Bounty'' makes its official return, sporting a new design after having been absent throughout the previous season. *The part were the Ninja, Elemental Masters, the citizens of Ninjago, and the other factions fighting the Anacondrai Cultist was similar to 300. *This episode has the most Elemental Masters in it, as the only ones not appearing are the Time Twins and the Overlord. Errors *After Lloyd tells everyone that they fight as one and for each other shortly before the battle at the Corridor, the Ninja and several of the Elemental Masters cheer and jump around, yet Shade, Griffin Turner, Chamille, Dareth, and Skales stand completely still. This is likely an animation flop. *As Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal to the Cursed Realm, there are four separate shots of him rising towards it. However, each shot features him rising from around a quarter of the way up to three quarters of the way up, with most of the shots technically being the same except from different angles. *When Garmadon says, "Lloyd, wait!" he says it to Lloyd after he has already jumped off the Bounty. *Technically, if the Ninja and their allies wanted to avoid a battle with the Anacondrai, they could have simply had Cole or someone else block off the corridor by collapsing a section of it inwards. They would then potentially be able to box in the Anacondrai and defeat them from there. *When the statue is falling on the Ninja and their allies, two Lous can be seen. *The Anacondrai Blade was said to be able to cut through anything, but Rufus MacAllister's Illuma-Sword, a toy, was able to withstand it. *In the recap of "The Greatest Fear of All" Zane says "twenty trucks could hold two hundred Anacondrai" in his human voice instead of his robotic voice. Gallery DBNewBridge.png Zane 62,5.png EldersMap.png MasterCheer.png Parents44.png Nature44.png CondraiArmy44.png NewBounty5.png MisakoAnchor.png SpellIdea.png AboutToGo.png GarmadonBanished.png|Garmadon banishes himself to defeat Chen. PortalOpens.png PythorRestored.png FriendsAtLast.png DarethPlea.png Team44.png|The Ninja look forward to the future. Morro44.png|Morro's spirit appears Zugu44.png ChenScreen.png Chen's Henchmen defeated.jpg Garmonument.jpg|Master Garmadon's monument. Corridor.jpg pl:Wąwóz Wielkich (Odcinek) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:Cartoon Network